


This Empty Eastern Hemisphere

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2000s, 21st Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Implied Relationships, Inspired by This Empty Northern Hemisphere (Gregory Alan Isakov), M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Possible slash?, Yu-Gi-Oh Season Zero, quarentine, yami yuugi|Atem still shares his body with yuugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yugi Mutou was just another school boy trying to get by. That is until he discovered the millennium puzzle. Now, one year later after the events of duelist kingdom, his 'date' with Anzu, and discovering that his other half is secretly a 3,000 year old pharaoh. The young man has a lot he doesn't want to think about, so he duels away his thoughts. That is, until the virus came ashore. Completely wrecking Kaiba's tournament plans.Now our young protagonist, stuck in quarantine. Must face not only himself but also his counterparts conflicting emotions in a time of fear and isolation.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	This Empty Eastern Hemisphere

Yami’s eyes were distant and searching, much like if he were trying to solve a particularly challenging puzzle.

All awareness of his surroundings were cast aside as he glanced over the edge of the rooftop and out towards the sky

“I want to be with you forever…I don’t care if I never find my memories.”

Yuugi felt his eyes begin to sting with tears, he felt selfish. Who was he to keep Yami from the truth of his past? To hold his stronger half back?

“Me too…” Yuugi looked down at his feet “Me too, forever.” His voice was shaky from the well of tears that trickled down his cheeks. “You can have my memories…so…”

Yami’s eyes stared out over the horizon, the familiar shapes of their friends appeared in the distance.

“C’mon partner, our friends are here.”

Yuugi wiped the stray tears from his face and gave a small smile. Today was the day they would be getting ready for their date with Anzu.

Today was the day Yami found the first piece of his puzzling past.

As the sun began to make its way across the sky and Yami and Anzu’s date was ceasing to a close the pair stood before the looming structure of the Natural History Museum. The answers to the questions that Yami had been asking himself since he was awoken from the depths of the puzzle stood just behind the buildings ornate entrance.  
They each walked side by side together into the museum unsure of what they were looking for, but as they made their way past the ancient masks and tombs of an ancient, long forgotten past.

The duo stood below a towering stone relief, etched within the course and sturdy rock surface were the intricate curves and symbols of Egyptian hieroglyphs but what stood out the most from the slate was the figure which looked almost exactly like Yami.

“Anzu, don’t tell him about the stone slab, he knows what it means if I regain my memory...” “I’m just not sure that he can accept that yet.”

Anzu looked meaningfully into Yami’s eyes

“Sure I will Yumi, but… Yugi’s a tough kid, he’ll find out sooner or later.”

* * *

“This is an automated message from KAIBACORP Hello participant YUUGI MOUTOU due to an unforeseen turn of events the BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT has been rescheduled. Following consultation with local and international police and authorities, we have determined that the health and safety of our participants and faculty may be at risk due to the Coronavirus Disease (COVID-19).

Again, the event has not been canceled.

We will be re-organizing the event in the near future, although the exact time and date of the event is yet to be determined. Thank you for your understanding.

Sincerely, The Kaiba Corporation.™”

 _Beep_

* * *

The phone clattered onto the kitchen floor all that could be heard in the room was the long drawn out dial tone of a call disconnected. Yuugi frustratedly fumbled with the phone line and hung it back up on it’s stand. Honestly who owns a landline any more? “Yuugi, what's wrong?” Yuugi’s grandpa asked, his voice dripped with concern for his currently dumbstricken grandson.

“They canceled the tournament?”

his face was the very image of confusion, as if he himself didn’t really understand what he was saying. Grandpa took a sip of his coffee and sighed,

“Ah yes I suspected they’d do as such what with all this virus hooey floating about.”

“But grandpa this is getting to sound pretty serious! I mean you’ve met Kaiba, only something really serious could stop him from getting what he wants...”

“I know you dont think it’s such a big deal but maybe we should start thinking about closing the game shop.”

“I’m starting to think you're right Yuugi,”

He looked up from his mug again this time with a wistful look

“But try not to worry too much my boy! After all, with all the recent buzz around Duel Monsters lately we’ve been making plenty of money.”

Grandpa smiled at Yuugi and got up to rinse his now empty coffee mug in the sink.

“In the meantime, why don’t you go and call your friends and tell them you might not be able to come around for a while?”

“Thanks for reminding me, gramps.” Yuugi smiled and let out a small despondent sigh before turning the corner and heading upstairs.

It had only been three days after the announcement and already Yuugi felt as if his head was going to explode.

He and his counterpart had faced and taken down the American _creator_ of the duel monsters itself and won.

They fought a litteral serieal killer and trained millitary snipers in the Saw esque chaos of Kaibaland. 

But the one thing they had never faced was...nothing. 

No physical games to play, no friends to play them with, and worst of all...

Yumi wasn't speaking to him any more. 

And he had no idea why. 

He sat vacantly staring at the his computer screen and tried to busy himself with pong or some other time waster to fill his now seemingly endless spare time. 

That is until he received an email from none other than mister “Screw the rules, I have money!” himself.

Not only that but his rival even went as far as to expressly challenge his puzzle bound counterpart as well to an online recreation of the game.

His face morphed from a state of absolute boredom to a beaming grin in a matter of seconds. 

Now this could be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks for reading this chapter! The next chapter should be out by May 9th if not sooner so be sure to keep a lookout if your interested. I'm still a relatively new writer so any critiaism or pointers is appreciated.   
> Thanks again!


End file.
